


Кто не рискует... (Шесть из шести)*

by fata



Series: Окно в четыре минуты [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes takes no guff from dogs, M/M, Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, Thanksgiving, accounting kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Добро пожаловать в очередную историю из серии «Окно в четыре Минуты» посвященную Дню Благодарения. Если это ваша первая история в серии -  не начинайте с нее, идите в самую первую, «Окно в четыре минуты». Если же вы не «новичок», то добро пожаловать и будьте готовы к «Адвент Календарю», который последует вскоре после.В работе использован потрясающий арт Alby MangrovesБета перевода - непревзойденнаяJude_Brownie, без нее бы ничего не было!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Окно в четыре минуты [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/795801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Кто не рискует... (Шесть из шести)*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Sixes and Sevens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716458) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> * At Sixes and Sevens - оригинальное название истории это идиома, берущая начало в игре в кости, в 14 веке. Означает - "бездумно рисковать всем своим состоянием" пытаясь выбросить на костях шестерки или семерки.

Первое письмо пришло накануне Дня Благодарения.

Стив возился со счетами наверху, пока Баки на первом этаже прибирался в магазине: так уж сложился их привычный распорядок. Стив проверял документы по поставщикам — все ли счета забиты в базу, все ли оплачено. Затем он отложил пачку денег — положить на депозит. Вышло немало, в этом месяце они закончили несколько дел, потому что люди в большинстве не очень хотели продолжать ремонт на праздниках. Стив кропотливо переписал все номера входящих платежей, затем сложил их стопкой и убрал в секретер. На ближайшие несколько дней особых дел по работе не предвиделось — и его это более чем устраивало. Стив и сам с нетерпением ждал праздников.

Высунувшись в лестничный пролет, он крикнул:  
— Там кофе сварился, тебе налить?

— Да, пожалуйста! — крикнул Баки в ответ, и Стив налил и отнес ему чашку.

Баки, как оказалось, повытаскивал все инструменты и навел чистоту в ящиках; сейчас, явно заканчивая, он подметал пол.

— Ничего себе, все просто сверкает, — сказал Стив и не покривил душой.

— Спасибо, — Баки оперся на метлу и потянулся за чашкой, сделал большой глоток и аж застонал от удовольствия. — А у тебя там как дела — небось уже почти закончил?

— Угу, — ответил Стив. — Собираюсь в банк. Только почту сначала проверю.

Он все еще ждал пару закрывающих документов, да и что закинут платежку, тоже нельзя было исключить.

— Схожу-ка я с тобой, — задумчиво протянул Баки, обводя взглядом мастерскую и потягивая кофе. — Тоже почти закончил и, думаю, прогулка мне не помешает. Хочешь, потом в парк заглянем?

— Было бы супер, — ответил Стив. — И собак давай возьмем, — добавил он, открывая дверцу в больших подъёмных воротах. Их почтовый ящик, прикрепленный к стене рядом с дверью, был огромный и запирался на замок — Баки никогда бы не допустил, чтобы до их почты мог кто-то добраться. Стив вытащил связку и отыскал в ней небольшой серебристый ключик. Ящик оказался забит почти до верха: рекламные каталоги предпраздничных распродаж, Черная Пятница, подарки к праздникам, скидки до 50 процентов и всякое такое. Почему-то его это всегда расстраивало — совсем не такими помнились ему праздники. С видимым усилием Стив выгрузил почту из ящика, запер его и понес добычу в дом на сортировку. Он быстро раскидал бумаги на несколько кучек: нужные каталоги, ненужным спам, нужные письма — о, а вот и платежка от Стивенсона, ну наконец-то, — и счет из страховой за грузовик, и еще… письмо.

Какое-то время Стив просто держал его в руке, рассматривая, пока не прозвучал щелчок, затем залаяли собаки — Баки, видимо, открыл заднюю дверь — и через минуту все завертелось: собаки вихрем ворвались внутрь, гавкая и волчками увиваясь вокруг его ног, обнюхивая все, что подвернется — ровно до того момента, пока Баки не рявкнул:  
— Тихо! — и они замерли, как вкопанные. И как ему это удается?

— Сидеть, — приказал Баки собакам, и те немедленно подчинились, пропуская его к стене за поводками. — Ты-то сам готов? — спросил он у Стива.

— Гав, — ответил Стив, и Баки криво усмехнулся. 

— Ну да, ну да, — сказал он, закрепляя поводок на ошейнике Грейси, — типа ты моя собака.

В этот момент, словно по наитию, Стив принял решение — сложил так и не распечатанное письмо и засунул в карман, прежде чем Баки что-то заметил. Он вряд ли смог бы объяснить, зачем это сделал, но почему-то сейчас даже думать о письме не хотелось, хотя и порвать и выбросить его он тоже был не готов.

Баки пристегивал к поводку Джорджа, так что Стив со словами:  
— Подожди минутку, я это зафиксирую, — быстро поднялся наверх и убрал платежку от Стивенсона в секретер. Когда он спустился обратно, на Баки уже была куртка и шапка, два поводка крепко зажаты в руке в перчатке. Баки сверкнул ему навстречу яркой улыбкой, и сердце Стива екнуло и забилось с удвоенной силой. В этом было особое влияние улыбок Баки на него — даже раньше, до всего, что потом… случилось. Стив надел куртку, подошел к Баки вплотную — и поцеловал его так крепко, что почти сбил с ног. И это тоже было что-то совершенно особенное для него — вкус и ощущение губ Баки, возможность целоваться где и когда они пожелают.

Когда они наконец смогли разлепиться, Стив провел рукой по ширинке штанов Баки и рассмеялся. У того аж дыхание перехватило. 

— А может… — начал было он.

— Банк в три закроется уже, — напомнил Стив.

Баки схватил его за плечи и притянул к себе так, что Стива словно током прошило.  
— А ты машину, блин, возьми.

Это было бы быстрее, но все же...  
— А как же собаки?

Баки раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Ладно, ладно. — сказал он, отталкивая Стива. — Но там все равно идти всего ничего.

— Да, — согласился Стив. — Всего ничего.

Позднее, когда они лежали, переплетясь, на огромном диване, пытаясь перевести дух и пялясь в потолок — большую часть прошедшего часа Стив провел головой в районе колен Баки, — зазвонили оба их телефона: сначала Баки, а потом и Стива. Они синхронно застонали — желания двигаться, как и разыскивать одежду, особого не было. Наконец Стив оторвал голову от бедра Баки и сел. Тот тяжело вздохнул и, свесившись с дивана, вытащил телефон из кармана потрепанных джинсов. Штаны Стива все еще были на нем, но когда он засунул руку в карман, то к своему удивлению вместо трубки обнаружил там сложенное пополам письмо. Он тут же засунул его обратно — не тот карман.

Тем временем Баки уже разобрался со своим звонком.  
— Не срочное, — сказал он, хотя Стив и так уже понял, для срочных у них была специальная линия. — Но это Старк, — добавил Баки, и это тоже было из разряда ожидаемого, у Тони Старка была потрясающая способность заявлять о себе не вовремя.

— И что ему надо? — спросил Стив, все еще разыскивая свой телефон.

Баки вскинул бровь:  
— Хочет, чтобы мы завтра заглянули к нему.

— Но завтра же парад, — тут же напрягся Стив.

— После парада, — ответил Баки.

— Нет, — сказал Стив и тут же поправился, разом почувствовав себя виноватым. — В смысле, да. Ну, наверное. Просто… — он посмотрел на Баки, но Баки и не думал ему помогать. Он вытянулся на диване — в расстёгнутых штанах, готовый выслушать, что бы там Стив ни придумал. А Стиву решительно ничего не приходило в голову.

— А что остальные? — наконец спросил он.

— Не знаю, — ответил Баки. — Наверное, пойдут. Ну, я бы предположил.

— Хм, и что ты думаешь? — спросил Стив. — Думаешь, и нам стоит пойти?

Баки пожал плечами и сказал:  
— Он был на нашей свадьбе, — таким тоном, словно это был ответ на все вопросы; и Стив вдруг понял, что да, для Баки оно так и есть. Господи, даже после всего, через что ему пришлось пройти, Баки оставался все тем же прямым и бескомпромиссным парнем, когда дело касалось отношений. Тони пришел на их свадьбу — значит, он семья. И точка. Боже всемогущий, в подобные моменты накатывала такая любовь к Баки, что становилось трудно дышать.

— Точно, — сказал Стив, разом успокоившись. — Конечно, ты прав. А я идиот.

В этот момент снова звякнул телефон, правда, на этот раз только один. Баки глянул на темный экран своего — и перевел взгляд на Стива, на светящийся входящим телефон в его руке. Стив, склонив голову, прочитал сообщение.

— Похоже, ему прямо очень надо, чтобы мы пришли, — медленно произнес он, чувствуя себя теперь полным засранцем.

— Ты хотел сказать, чтобы ты пришел, — фыркнул Баки. — Ну говори, не томи, что он там написал?

— Написал — «пожалуйста», — напряженным тоном ответил Стив.

— Ничего себе, — выдохнул Баки.

___

Этот День Благодарения, если верить синоптикам, обещал быть одним из самых холодных как минимум с тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят шестого, но Стив не собирался пропускать парад, несмотря на холод и ветер, хотя задувало так сильно, что, казалось, шары в воздух не поднимутся. Баки-то было все равно — он никогда не мерз, даже до того, как провести три четверти жизни в заморозке в богом забытой Сибири. Но застрявшая в костях Стива ненависть к холоду, плевавшая на новый суперметаболизм, тянулась из тех времен, когда он проводил годы в плохо отапливаемых помещениях, в ветхой одежде, постоянно мерзнущий, и смерть во льдах ситуацию не улучшила.

Так что утром Дня Благодарения он оделся по погоде: кальсоны, теплые штаны, толстая куртка, перчатки и пестрая шерстяная шапка. Баки, отдавая дань холоду, повязал шарф и прихватил огромный термос обжигающего кофе. Они сели в метро, которое доставило их прямо до центра, а затем прошлись, вдыхая холодный, чистый осенний воздух, к своему обычному “парадонаблюдательному” месту — огромному валуну в Центральном Парке. Небо было не по-осеннему ярко-голубым, хотя деревья стояли блеклые, лишившиеся последней листвы во время одного из ранних снежных ураганов.

— Так даже лучше, — Баки, практически неузнаваемый за очками и шапкой, ткнул рукой в сторону западной стороны парка. — Листва не загораживает обзор.

Стив прищурился, поглядел в указанном направлении сквозь очки и кивнул. Обзор в этот раз и правда был диво как хорош: ему было видно всю улицу, всех участников, музыкантов — да вообще все. В этом году было несколько новых шаров — голубоволосый воин? снеговик-космонавт? — и несколько старых знакомцев, полюбившихся им ранее — динозавр, красная собака, Пикачу.

Наташа, едва показавшись, тут же проворно взобралась на валун:  
— Я что-то пропустила?

— Нет пока, — ответил Баки, а затем, глянув поверх ее плеча, добавил: — И тебе привет, Бартон, — и да, действительно, Клинт Бартон с немного пришибленным видом поднялся на валун вслед за Наташей.

— Я вот тут с приятелем, — сказала Наташа с нечитаемым выражением лица. Клинт, казалось, чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. 

— Надеюсь, вы не против, что я вот так притащился.

— Нет, что ты, — сказал Стив. — Вот, у нас есть кофе, — он засуетился, наливая чашку Клинту, которую тот тут же чуть не выронил, потому они с Баки практически одновременно радостно заорали, приветствуя Губку Боба “Квадратные Штаны”, едва тот показался над деревьями.

— Ах ты, чертово порождение современности! — выкрикнул Баки. — Ах ты, проклятущий желтый уродец! 

Стив смеялся так сильно, что аж в боку закололо. Клинт растерянно улыбался, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. 

— Я что-то не понимаю…

— Вот именно! — выкрикнул Стив. — Именно это и…

— Эй, потише там, кажется, я слышу Тони, — сказала Наташа и все разом замолчали, прислушиваясь — и да, они услышали первые низкие аккорды вступления из Black Sabbath, задолго до того как показались красно-синие всполохи. 

Клинт наклонился к Баки и тихо спросил:  
— А вы, парни, собираетесь к Старку в Башню, когда тут все закончится?

— Да, — ответил Баки.

Клиент, кажется, хотел сказать что-то еще — и в конце концов произнес:  
— Наташа принесла “укусы вдовы”, два глока и макаров ко мне домой, — сказал он очень тихо.

— Это любовь, — ответил Баки, но, разглядев что-то в лице Бартона, добавил серьезно: — Это много значит, Бартон. Возможно, это единственный способ, каким она могла дать тебе понять. Наташин дом там, где ее оружие.

Стиву показалось, что он хочет сказать что-то еще, но яркий и бравурный проигрыш к Железному Человеку уже начался. Золотой с красным шар Тони плыл, перегораживая улицу, огромный, окруженный девочками из подтанцовки — точно так же, как нередко выступал и сам Тони. И это значило, что следующим должен быть…

Стив резко вскочил на ноги.  
— Я быстро, — сказал он остальным — Хочу посмотреть поближе, — и он рванул вниз, сквозь камни и подмерзшую траву, к длинной каменной ограде, что отгораживала парк от улицы. Дорога шла вниз, и чем подходил ближе Стив, тем выше нависало ограждение. Но за кустами и сухими растениями оказался крутой подъем, на который Стив и взобрался. Стена здесь по-прежнему была слишком высока для обычного человека, но Стив легко подпрыгнул, уцепился пальцами за небольшой выступ на краю и подтянулся, проделав все это практически незаметно. Теперь парад был прямо перед его глазами.

Подтанцовка Тони гордо вышагивала вниз по улице, высоко поднимая ноги и сверкая красно-золотыми юбками. Перед ними шли жонглеры в телесного цвета лосинах, подбрасывая свои жезлы высоко в воздух. Сразу за ними шагала “Звездно-Полосатая труппа Капитана Америки”, собранная с единственной целью — сопровождать шар Капитана Америки в год, когда такая идея только появилась. В “Звездной команде” состояли школьники из всех пятидесяти штатов — и они маршировали, великолепные, гордые собой, в красно-сине-белых мундирах. Они исполняли “Наш звездный орел — капитан”, и память Стива на автомате подкидывала ему слова: “Каждый порог обобьет за Америку! Флаг по стране пронесет за Америку!”

Но затем… Он ждал, что появится платформа, он и сам бы не объяснил, почему — но ждал. Шар с Железным Человеком парил над платформой Старк Индастриз, и Наташа как-то пошутила, что Тони ни за что не стал бы тратить впустую три драгоценных часа просто на то, чтобы поулыбаться и помахать с медленно плывущей платформы. Но Сэм Уилсон был как раз таким человеком, подумал Стив. Так что когда он узнал, что Сэм собирается быть на параде, он подумал, что… ну, он просто представлял, что Сэм будет на платформе, улыбаться и махать семьям с детишками.

Но не для подобного Сэм на это подписался. Стиву пришлось сморгнуть подступающие слезы: Сэм выбрал маршировать внизу — и не в одиночку. Он шел по улице, печатая шаг, плечом к плечу с ветеранами из разных армейских подразделений. Стив узнал некоторых из Ассоциации Ветеранов: Мики Вебба, потерявшего ногу в Афганистане, и Карли Адамс, все еще восстанавливающегося после контузии. У всех ветеранов был знакомый, настороженный вид, типичный для прошедших ад войны, а у некоторых и видимые доказательства: Мики с крутым протезом ноги, а один из моряков в самом конце — в инвалидном кресле.

Но в одном ожидания Стива оправдались — Сэм и ветераны улыбались и махали, заряжая толпу, а еще Сэм время от времени останавливался, выходил из строя, чтобы сделать фото с детьми — периодически он прихватывал с собой одного-двух ветеранов.

Стив поднял воротник и склонил голову, когда Сэм вдруг резко остановился, чтобы сделать фото с двумя малышами и их мамой-ветераном — он взял с собой Карли и седовласого морского пехотинца. 

— Настоящие герои, — услышал Стив слова Сэма, обращенные к мальчишкам. — Они настоящие герои, точно как ваша мама, — а потом вернулся в строй.

Они прошагали дальше, а шар Капитана Америки плыл, покачиваясь, над их головами.

— Весьма впечатляюще, — сказал Баки, и Стив даже не вздрогнул — он уже привык к тому, что Баки мог вот так вот взяться ниоткуда.

— Угу, так и есть, — ответил Стив. — Так и есть. Думаю, Сэм и правда он, “Наш звездный орел — капитан”, у которого всегда есть план.

— В отличии от тебя, — заметил Баки.

— В отличии от меня, — согласился Стив. — У меня не было плана. — И он добавил, потому что момент был ничуть не хуже, чем любой другой: — Слушай, я хочу кое-что тебе показать, но пожалуйста, пообещай, что не примешь это слишком близко к сердцу и не заставишь нас переехать в Чикаго. 

— Да хрена лысого я что-то такое пообещаю, Стив, — ответил Баки и добавил прежде, чем Стив успел что-то возразить: — Ты меня слышал, Стив! Давай уже, показывай! 

Стив вытащил неоткрытое письмо и протянул ему. Буквы на конверте были немного корявыми и написаны красным карандашом, явно детским почерком. Баки уставился на конверт.

КАПИТАНУ АМЕРИКА  
БРУКЛИН НЬЮ-ЙОРК

— Ну? — спросил Стив через какое-то время. — Как думаешь, что это все значит?

Баки вскинул бровь. 

— Пришло на адрес мастерской? — спросил он, и Стив кивнул.

— Ну, — наконец сказал Баки. — Думаю, что парней из Почты Америки фиг обманешь, — он рассмеялся и добавил: — Черт, ведь знал же. — Он ткнул в сторону шара в виде санок Санты, как раз показавшийся посреди улицы. — Уж если эти парни добыли адрес Санты, почему бы им не заиметь и твой? Так что давай уже, — он толкнул Стива локтем в бок, — открывай. У ребенка к тебе, наверное, какой-то животрепещущий вопрос, — но Стив лишь покачал головой и убрал письмо обратно. Его время еще не пришло. Прямо сейчас им надо было найти Наташу и Клинта и всем вместе отправиться в башню к Тони.

__

Они вышли из парка с восточной стороны, поймали такси на Пятой улице, доехали до Центрального вокзала, и Наташа отнавигировала их пятью этажами ниже, в личный гараж Тони, о котором Стив услышал впервые, а Баки, напротив, казалось, знал все в малейших деталях. 

— Подуровень Е, — сказал Баки водителю. Лифт на подуровне “Е” уже стоял открытый, ожидая их — или, правильнее сказать, Джарвис ждал, хотя Стив и был единственным, кто хотя бы сказал “привет”. Они взлетели на девяносто этажей, а потом лифт замедлился и остановился. Двери распахнулись.

— Ой, — сказал Стив.


End file.
